


You Know You Like It

by oper_1895



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Electrical Play, First Time, M/M, violet wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter didn't know what to expect when he followed Neal's tracking data to the club. He just wanted to make sure Neal was okay after a rough day at work. What he learns is that Neal is in good hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> From the collarkink prompt: So I discovered on Hulu.com, they have a documentary (probably from 70's or 80's) on Fetishes. The S&M club they visit is in Manhattan and I was thinking, what if Neal found a club he can visit in his radius? Peter gets curious and accidentally finds himself there (since he can pull up the tracking data.) Maybe Neal is blindfolded and Peter interrupts or takes over?
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to [](http://calvinahobbes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**calvinahobbes**](http://calvinahobbes.dreamwidth.org/) for her beta work.

Peter didn’t know what he expected when he walked through the rather discreet doors that Saturday night. Neal had been spending the occasional evening at this address, on and off for the past 6 months or so. From what Peter could tell from cursory research, it was a club of some sort; squeaky clean aside from a few public indecency violations just after it opened. He hadn’t given it another thought until tonight, when Neal went there immediately after work. Again. And he wasn’t answering his phone.

At first Peter thought it was a dance club. The dim lighting and the thumping music were certainly what one would expect from a night club. Two steps inside he caught sight of the Rules posted on the wall and got a better idea of the kind of… shenanigans were happening on the low couches and realized how wrong he was. No secretions, as per the rules, but only just.

He briefly considered leaving, very aware of the authority of the FBI that he embodied. While it wasn’t illegal in any way he cared about, these were the kinds of activities that people generally didn’t want the FBI watching. This wasn’t his space, he was intruding. But it had been a rough day, particularly for Neal, and Peter was worried. He’d just make sure that Neal was okay and then he’d go.

Peter moved further into the building. Carefully. He was very aware of the eyes on him, some curious, some with a protective tinge, but no one interfered with his progress. He gave the more vigorous activities a wide berth and tried not to stare too long, tried not to look like he was just there to gawk.

He found Neal in one of the back rooms.

Neal was bound to a large X frame, wearing nothing but a blindfold and a skimpy black loincloth. _Neal could get out of those in seconds_ , Peter thought absently, noting the thick buckles holding the leather cuffs closed. Neal had to be willing to allow himself to be held by such casual restraints. That was surprisingly comforting, particularly given the way Neal was writing against his bonds, keening behind clenched teeth as another man drew what looked like a light bulb attached to a Dremell, sparking and cracking with purple lightening, across Neal’s chest.

Then the man stuffed the probe he was holding down inside the waistband of his pants (Peter considered the response he’d just seen in Neal and cringed) and pulled what looked like a flogger made of tinsel out of his bag. Neal whined and gasped and squirmed as the tassels were dragged up one side of his torso and down the other. Neal’s reaction seemed extreme to Peter, given the how it was barely touching his skin. But he had to admit, it was intriguing.

Then the man moved the tassels towards Neal’s neck. Neal made a choked noise, jerking against his restraints. Peter stepped forward unconsciously.

The man working with Neal turned, eyes flashing a warning. Peter backed up immediately, moving out of whatever perimeter he had unwittingly threatened. But then the man’s eyes widened with... recognition?

“Peter?” the man asked, his voice barely audible but Neal still heard something. He perked up, head up and searching. The man casually reached over and tapped Neal’s chest. “Stop it.”

Neal shot a guilty little grin in the direction of the man’s voice, then stilled. The man smiled fondly, and pressed his hand against Neal’s sternum, gently restraining him. Peter could see Neal settle back into himself.

Peter spent a moment wondering how this man knew him. But Neal wasn’t stupid. Given their situation, this discovery was inevitable. Peter could just imagine how horribly disastrous a worse case scenario could be if Peter thought Neal was in danger and Neal’s top didn’t know who Peter was. Clearly Neal had also considered such a situation and had taken appropriate steps to prevent it.

Once he had Neal settled, Neal’s top held out the wand he’d been using on Neal, silently offering Peter the chance to experience what was going on. _Attempting to put me at ease_ , Peter realized.

Peter reached out, carefully, but the wand was moved away as soon as he committed to the movement. Annoyed, Peter looked up to see the man sheepishly holding up one finger and mouthing _‘electronics’_ , then pointing to the table. Peter complied, then tried again.

Prickles of static licked out at Peter’s fingers as they neared the bulb. It was sharp and almost ticklish. It was fascinating. After giving Peter a few moments, the man put the wand against his own stomach. Maintaining eye contact and blatantly telegraphing every move, he reached out for Peter with his other hand. When the man hesitated, Peter nodded and the man drew lines of crackling current across Peter’s hand with his fingertips.

“I know who you are,” the man whispered. “He’s talked about you. He wants you. Do you want this?”

Peter hesitated for a moment, reeling from the revelation, the opportunity. He felt wildly out of place but it was clear that Neal trusted his man, and Peter trusted Neal. Peter wanted to be part of this.

Peter nodded.

“By the way,” the man whispered, “I’m John.”

Peter got the wand situated against his skin while John offered quiet advice. “Just touch him and keep moving. There’s nothing if you’re directly against the skin. The smaller the surface the sharper the sensation, but it’s on low, it’ll never be too much.”

Peter reached forward tentatively. He jerked back when Neal jerked away at the first contact, surprised a little. Neal looked surprised too. He’d know that it wasn’t his usual partner and Peter could see the beginnings of concern in the furrow of his brow. He wanted to ease it out, but didn’t dare touch with his hands. Peter glanced over his shoulder, looking for John, but the other man was already reaching forward to hold one of Neal’s hands, squeezing it reassuringly. Neal relaxed immediately, squeezing back a reply.

Peter reached forward with more confidence this time, fingers hovering over Neal’s skin. This close, he could smell the ozone as the sparks jumped the gap to Neal’s skin. Neal was twitching under his hands, both jerking away and leaning towards him. It was fascinating. It was beautiful.

He didn’t know what exactly he had expected, but he did know he liked how Neal quivered.

“Put your hands in his hair,” John whispered. It sounded like a good suggestion so Peter carded his hands through Neal’s thick hair.

Neal made the most amazing noise, and arched up into Peter’s hands, the muscles in his neck cording as he moaned.

“Good,” John hummed. Neal shuddered and panted under Peter’s hands as he drew them down his body.

Eventually, John reached around Peter to turn off the device. “Just touch him now. Let him settle.”

Peter did, flattening his hands onto the planes of Neal’s skin, feeling the flex of hard muscle under soft skin. Neal’s skin was fluttering, jumping. Peter soothed that restlessness away, petting Neal who was responding with gorgeous quiet little noises. John nudged Peter from behind, pushing him in closer to Neal. “I’m going to untie him. Make sure he doesn’t fall.”

Peter could take a hint. He wrapped his arms around Neal, pulling Neal in close. Neal slumped into Peter’s grasp, tucking his face into Peter’s neck and letting his arms drape loosely over Peter’s shoulders when they were released.

There was a moment of silence before Neal spoke, sounding incredibly confused like he thought he might be dreaming. “Peter?”

“Yeah.” Peter ran his hand through Neal’s hair, tracing the edges of the blindfold as he slowly walked them over to the couch where John was now waiting.

“Really?”

“You think I was going to let you wander off after the day we had today?” Peter settled Neal on the couch and sat down beside him. Neal immediately curled against Peter’s side. John draped a blanket over Neal’s shoulders before sitting down on Neal’s other side.

“You were worried.” Neal sounded amused and a little bit giddy.

“Yeah.” Peter tucked the blanket around Neal closer. John was watching with approval and Peter felt strangely satisfied. He might be new to this whole thing, but he could still take care of what was his.

“How-?”

“Shhhh.” Peter kissed Neal’s forehead. “Just relax.”

That settled Neal for a second, but then he was trying to sit up again. “John?”

“I’m still here.” John reached for one of Neal’s hands, rubbing the back with his thumb.

“How-?”

“Oh no you don’t!” John laughed, tweaking Neal’s ear playfully. “You know better than to try to play one of us off the other. Peter said _‘relax’_. We‘ll talk later. I promise”

Neal did relax then, snuggling into Peter and dragging John closer.

Peter looked at the blindfold, but John shook his head, forestalling any action.

“He’ll remove it when he’s ready.” John looked down at Neal, affectionately. “He gets distracted without it.”

Neal grumbled a half-hearted protest. John laughed lightly and kissed the hand he was holding. “You know you like it.”

Neal subsided with a shrug that Peter could read clear as day: I admit nothing.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the distant rhythm of the music before John broke the silence. “What about you, Peter? Did you like it?”

Peter could actually feel Neal’s focus zero in on him, even as Neal tried to pretend that he wasn’t actually paying attention.

“Yeah.” Peter replied, tempted to draw it out, but he was loathe to create tension when Neal had been so relaxed. “Yeah, I did.”

“That’s what I like to hear." John grinned at him and Peter couldn't help but smile back. Possibility stretched out in front of them.

"So," John leaned back, stretching one arm across the back of the couch, exaggeratedly casual with twinkling eyes, "when should we expect you back?”


End file.
